Lucky Cards
by ReaderChick24
Summary: Rory at Yale. But, the twist is she has known Finn, Logan, Colin and Stephanie for awhile.
1. Grama Calls

Ring. Ring. Rory's cell phone was ringing. She just got at Yale yesterday and was rooming with Steph. "Hello" she answered tiredly. She looked at the clock it read 7:30 she groaned.

"Rory it's your grandmother." Emily Gilmore's voice rang through the phone.

"Good morning grandma." Rory said as she was getting out of bed. She walked into their kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"Well I have arranged you a date tonight his name is Marcus Fernamuse he will be at the Yale pub tonight at 7 for your date." Emily said. Rory had just taken a sip of her coffee. She started chocking on it. Colin came out of Steph's room and looked at Rory with a look that said 'what's going on, oh grandparents. Are you ok?' she nodded. He took a seat beside her. "Hello…Rory?" Emily said.

"Grandma it's really nice of you but I don't want to go on a date with him tonight." Rory tried to say calmly. Colin heard this and gave her a pat on the back and a small smile. Their parents and grandparents were always trying to set them up with other heirs. Rory had just broken up with Dean after he didn't like the fact that Rory hung out with Logan, Colin and Finn so much. Rory said that they were her friends. Rory just though back to that day.

_It was a Friday night and she was having a movie night with the guys when there was a knock on Rory's door. She opened it. "Dean. What are you doing here?" The guys all sat up when they heard this. None of them like dean they all thought that Rory was too good for him. Dean grabbed Rory's face and tried to kiss her passionately. She pushed him off and backed up. The guys were still sitting on the coach ready to interfere if things got out of control._

"_Rory what the heck?" Dean asked sounding mad._

"_We need to talk." Rory said quietly. "Could you excuse us guys?" she said walking to her bedroom. "Dean come in here." Dean walked into Rory's room. She was sitting on the bed. He turned around and locked the door. "What was that out there?" Rory asked Dean starting to sound mad. _

"_I didn't want them getting any ideas, I wanted them to know that you're mine." He said smiling brightly at the last part._

"_What, am I some kind of property?" Rory asked. "Dean this isn't working I think it's time we break up." She said quietly. Dean turned furious. He ran over to the bed where she was sitting and slapped her across the face. The guys herd it and came in. Logan and Colin took Dean outside to "Teach him a lesosn." Meanwhile Finn stayed behind to make sure Rory was ok._

"LORALEI LEIGH GILMORE-HAYDEN" Emily was screaming into the phone. Rory snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry grandma what?" Rory said trying to sound sincere.

"You will meet Mr. Fernamuse tonight and you will have a great time. This is final." Rory sighed.

"Yes grandma."

"Alright have fun tonight Rory." Emily said. Rory hung up. She sighed.

"What's up, Hayden?" Colin asked sounding sincere. She walked over to the coach and sat down he fallowed.

"Well." she started but, then her door unlocked and Finn and Logan came in. She had given all the guys keys.

"Good morning Ace." Logan said brightly. Finn just walked over to the other side of Rory and groaned.

"Why are we here at this ungodly hour?" he asked himself.

"So…. what's wrong ace?" Logan said after seeing she looked down. Finn immediately shot up, sobered up and looked at Rory. All the guys loved Rory like a sister.

"It's nothing." She said. Logan reached out and grabbed her hand. He was sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Come one Ace tell us." Logan urged.

"My grandmother just called and set me up with Marcus Fernamuse for tonight." She paused. She continued quietly, "what if he ends up just like Dean though." She finished and started crying she turned to her right and leaned into Finn.

He held her and whispered into her ear, "don't worry love it won't be like Dean. We won't let it." All the guys nodded.

"I don't deserve friends like you guys." She said laughing.

"Actually we don't deserve you." Colin started. "What about the time when you bailed us out of jail I mean times actually." He said pushing the times.

"Or the time when you told the teacher it was your fault that the statue was broken and saved us from being expelled from Chilton." Logan said.

"Alright already I get your point." She said. "Still you guys are the greatest. Just then Stephanie just emerging from her bedroom.

"Morning." She said. She got a gaggle of good mornings.

"Alright I'm going to go get ready then." Rory started. "Mr. Huntzburger we have a meeting for the paper." She said in a motherly tone.

"Don't remind me Ace." Rory left for her room. Stephanie noticed that it looked like Rory had been crying.

"What's wrong with her?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh her grandmother just set her up and she was afraid of another Dean situation." Logan said.

"Oh." She said. She remembered the Dean situation a little. She was in California to visit some friends when this happened. The guys told her.

Rory came out of her room in jeans, boots and a blue sweeter. "Ready to go?" she asked Logan, while grabbing a cup of coffee to go.

"Yes I guess the sooner we go the sooner we get back." He said getting up.

"You look great Hayden." Colin said with Finn and Steph nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys." She said.

"Bye girlie." Steph said.

"Bye Love." Finn said.

"Bye guys." She said. "Shall we?" She asked Logan.

"We shall." He said putting his arm around her waist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so if none of you got the memo this may seen like the same plot line as Friends. It is I decided to redo Friends and make it better and less Rory drama. Please review and tell me if you like it.


	2. Pub and DuGrey

It didn't bother Rory one bit. All of the guys and her held her. To all who didn't know her would think she was dating them but that was just their way. None of them except Rory had great relationships with their parents. They were each other's family they took care of each other no matter what. They went to parties together and stayed home if a friend needed help or cheering up. They were each other's real family. They got into the paper and took a seat. Rory sat on Logan's lap and leaned back. Doyle was talking forever. He suddenly started walking over to Rory.

"Ms. Hayden." Doyle started not seeing Logan. "There are more then enough seats in here so why don't you take your own seat." He finished looking at her.

"Sorry Doyle." She started getting up but Logan put his arms around her waist and pulled her back down.

"Doyle I don't mind Rory sitting on me." Logan said peeking his head around.

"Oh sorry Logan I didn't see you there, Ms. Hayden I'm sorry about that. You two have the music& theatre section this week so work together and I expect something good." He walked away. Rory laughed with Logan. Sometimes having an important family had its advantages.

"Well we should start heading back I have a date tonight." She said rolling her eyes.

"So what concerts do you want to see?" Logan asked as they started heading back towards Rory's room.

"Well we probably should see the ballet that is going on this week. And then you can pick the concert." Rory said. Logan stopped walked and started pouting.

"Ace. Do we have to? The ballets here suck." He whined.

"Logan we were given the theatre piece and dancing is a theatre so yes we have to see it." Rory said sternly. She pulled his arm and they started walking.

"Fine then we'll see it tomorrow night." Rory nodded at Logan's statement. They reached Rory's dorm and walked in.

"Hey guys." Rory said. She looked around and saw everyone sitting on the coach watching TV.

"Hey love, Logan." Finn said. They got 2 more responses form Steph and Colin. Steph looked extremely board. Logan sat down next to her on the coach.

"Hey Steph can you help me in my room real quick?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Steph said excitedly and ran into Rory's room pulling her along. They sat on her bed.

"So what do you need?" Steph asked.

"Well I have a date tonight and I don't know what to wear, I want to look nice but not to nice." Rory stated. Stephanie walked to Rory's closet and pulled out a pair of dark, distressed jeans, a cute white jacket with an orange t-shirt with black heels.

"Here and I'll do your make-up." She left real quickly while Rory changed and came back in. She did Rory's hair down and her make-up light. It was 6:30. They walked out of the bedroom and into the other room.

"Alright do your black purse, cell phone, 2 credit cards and mints. That should be all. Have a fun time and go before you're late." Steph said.

"Bye guys see you later." Rory said.

"Bye." They all said.

Rory arrived at the pub at 6:57. Great she thought. She saw a guy sitting in the corner she walked over. "Hey are you Marcus Fernamuse?" She asked.

"Yes and you must be Rory Hayden." They shook hands. She sat down next to him in the booth. He suddenly started waving; Rory looked around and saw some guys who were waving back. She assumed were his friends.

"Do you mind if some of my friends hang out with us?" Marcus asked.

"Not at all." Rory said. The two guys all sat in their booth and she found out names. Across from her was Michel Homber and next to Michel was Jordyn Goodtime. Michel was about 6'1" he had dark brown hair, light skin, brown eyes and he was wearing jeans and a white long sleeve t-shirt. Jordyn was 5'10", red hair, green eyes, pale skin and he was wearing a leather jacket and jeans.

"Excuse me." Marcus slurred to the waiter. "Can I have 6 Jack Daniels and what would you like Rory?"

"Water, Thank you." She said to the waiter. She could already tell that Michel and Jordyn were really drunk already. There drinks came and she was appalled when Marcus quickly drank 4 of the Jacks and Jordyn and Michel drank the other two.

"6 more Jacks please." Marcus said. Rory was shocked at his behavior. Michel kept drunkenly trying to flirt with Rory. Finally after 6 jacks Marcus said. "Lets get out of here, they're going to cut us off soon." Rory fallowed the guys into the parking lot. She heard someone fallow them out but she didn't pay much attention to it. When Marcus got up front to drive she froze.

"Are you driving?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"What time is it?" Rory asked. She was trying to but time.

"Time to get a watch!" Jordyn shouted from the back seat.

"Oh it's 10:30 I better head back to my dorm I have a paper to write." Rory said.

"No that won't work for me. You should really come back to my place." Marcus said.

"No I don't want to." Rory said. She started turning around when Marcus got out of the car. He grabbed her upper arm and started dragging her to the car.

"Mary, Mary, Mary quite contrary what are you doing here?" Tristan said as he stepped out of the shadow. He saw Rory breathe a sigh of relief. "This doesn't look like too much fun!" He walked over and grabbed Rory and took her into his arms. "Let's get going we don't want you to not write your paper." They started turning around when they heard Marcus yell.

"That not fair I found her first." Rory stopped. Her, was she some kind of property. Tristan sensed that Rory was unhappy about that comment.

"Buddy she isn't your property. And I suggest you let her go now." Tristan said. They turned around and left the pub. They got down the block when Rory stopped. "Mary…Rory what's wrong?" Rory ran and gave Tristan a hug.

"God I never thought I would see you again." She broke the hug. "What are you doing here?"

"DuGrey? Hayden?" Colin yelled. Tristan smiled he had missed his old friends. He waited for the 3 guys to catch up.

"Mate you look good, military school must have shaped you up! How have you been?" Finn asked. Tristan did look good. He was muscular and you could tell he had matured. He was wearing kaki pants and a red CONNICUT t-shirt.

"Good good." Tristan said. "Now how do you 3 know my lovely Mary?" Tristan asked. All 4 smiled he could tell he was getting one heck of a story.

"Maybe we should go to the pub. I think there will be a lot of story telling tonight." Logan said.

All right I hope you all still like the stories.

Vote:

Longer chapter but fewer updates or shorter chapters with more updates? Let me know!


	3. Reunion

They all sat down once they got into the pub. It was Finn, Rory and Tristan on one side. Then Logan and Colin on the other. A waiter came over and they all ordered. "So Gilmore I think we all want to know how you know our friend DuGrey." Colin said. Rory looked over at Tristan as he winked and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well let's see here. Our parents were friends so we grew up great friends.

_Rory's 13th Birthday (Crap Shack): Everyone (Sookie, Lane, Kirk, Luke, Babbet, Morrie, Miss. Patty, Julie & John (Tristan's Parents): Happy Birthday To You _

_Lor: Blow out your candles sweetie. _

_They all watch as Rory blows out 13 candles on her cake. Tristan runs up and gives her a big hug._

_Tristan: Happy Birthday Rory. I've missed you so much!_

_Rory: OMG Tristan. What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back for another week._

_Tristan: Well I very well couldn't miss my best friends birthday could I?_

_Later that night in Rory's room._

_Tristan: Here's your present. He hands her a huge box._

_Rory: What did you get me? She starts unwrapping and takes out another box. She repeats the process. Slowly getting frustrated and Tristan watching in amusement she gets to a smaller box. She opens it and there are to Wicked tickets. The best seats. Rory jumps up onto Tristan. _

_Rory: Thank you Tris how did you know I wanted these? Thank you thank you thank you!_

_Tristan: Your welcome Ror!_

_Rory and Tristan are 16. Tristan's house._

_Tristan: I don't know if I want you to go out with him tonight._

_Rory: Come on Tristan. What's wrong with Dean?_

_Tristan: Rory. You know I don't like him are you doing this to get back at me for going out with Lane._

_Rory: Tristan you broke up with Lane so I can't be her friend anymore because I choose you. And you know that's not what this is about. This is about you not trusting me._

_Tristan: Rory you know I trust you… It's him I don't trust. _

_Rory: (Quietly sitting on Tristan's bed) Can you please just let me do this? Only for tonight?_

_Tristan: Fine. (Sitting on the bed with her giving her a big hug) It's just that I love you Rory and I don't want you to get hurt. _

_Rory: I know Tristan but I'm a big girl and I can handle myself._

_Tristan's 17th Birthday His house:_

_John: Son, I have decided that you will be attending boarding school in Maine for the rest of your senior year._

_Julie: What? John do you have to send him away? _

_Tristan: Yea dad come on. It's my senior year. I'm doing fine in school and I'm at Chilton one of the best schools in the country. (Tristan has always gotten along better with his mom then dad)_

_John: It's decided you will start school in Maine and stay there until the end of the year. It's time for you to learn some responsibility._

_Tristan: I can't believe you! (He runs upstairs to his room.)_

_DING DONG_

_Julie answers the door_

_Julie: Hello Rory._

_Rory: Hello Julie. Is Tristan around?_

_Julie: um, yes he's in his room._

_Rory: All right thank you. _

_Rory walks upstairs to Tristan's room. She walks in seeing Tristan lying down on his bed crying._

_Rory: Tristan what's wrong._

_Tristan: He's sending me away._

_Rory: Who's sending you away?_

_Tristan: My dad. He's sending me away to boarding school in Maine for our senior year. _

_Rory starts crying._

_Rory: No he can't._

_Tristan: We can't change his mind._

_Rory hugs Tristan tight while crying. They end up falling asleep together. Later Rory wakes up and goes to Tristan's computer and starts playing a song. For Good._

I've heard it said

That people come into our lives for a reason

Bringing something we must learn

And we are led

To those who help us most to grow

If we let them

And we help them in return

Well, I don't know if I believe that's true

But I know I'm who I am today

Because I knew you

Like a comet pulled from orbit

As it passes a sun

Like a stream that meets a boulder

Halfway through the wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you

I have been changed for good

It well may be

That we will never meet again

In this lifetime

So let me say before we part

So much of me

Is made of what I learned from you

You'll be with me

Like a handprint on my heart

And now whatever way our stories end

I know you have re-written mine

By being my friend:

Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind off the sea

Like a seed dropped by a sky bird

In a distant wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you

Because I knew you

I have been changed for good

And just to clear the air

I ask forgiveness

For the things I've done you blame me for

But then, I guess we know

There's blame to share

And none of it seems to matter anymore

Like a comet pulled Like a ship blown

From orbit as it Off it's mooring

Passes a sun, like By a wind off the

A stream that meets Sea, like a seed

A boulder, half-way Dropped by a

Through the wood Bird in the wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

I do believe I have been changed for the better?

And because I knew you

Because I knew you

Because I knew you

I have been changed for good.

_Tristan came and sat next to Rory halfway through the song. He gave her a hug._

_A week later:_

_Rory: I'll miss you Tristan._

_Tristan: Me too Rory. I'll keep in touch. _

_Tristan kisses Rory and then leaves and boards the plane._

"So you've know Tristan longer and better then we have love?" Finn asked.

"So it would seem." Rory replies. Rory leans into Tristan. "We've better get going." She stands up pulling Tristan with her. "Bye guys." They walked out of the pub. "Tristan I'm so glad to see you!" Rory said hugging him.

"Me too Rory me too." He replied.

"Why didn't you keep in touch?" Rory asked.

" Because I was running around with those guys." He saw she was about to interrupt. "But that wasn't any kind of excuse I know I just missed you too much. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Tristan. Let's go." They started walking to her dorm.

_The song was For Good From the Broadway musical WICKED. Which by the way I saw last night and it was amazing._


End file.
